


Missions

by Crying_chickpea



Series: Omega Kageyama! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also filling a request, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Fisting, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, My contribution to kinktober, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Hinata Shouyou, i sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: Kageyama was five months pregnant, cheeks slightly rounded, glowing, grumpy, with an adorable baby bump, and also an insane sex drive. And if Hinata Shouyou was admitting that Kageyama’s sex drive was insane, then you better believe, it was.........Not that he had hard time popping a knot a few times in a day but Hinata decided it was time to try something that was on top of their we-tried-but-failed-to-see-it-through list, namely: fisting.





	Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: pregnancy sex. 
> 
> I didn't expect it to take this turn, I'm disappointed but not surprised at my sinner ass...

They’ve always had an active (overactive) sex life, healthy and exciting and everything a couple could ever want. But the thing is, we’re talking about Hinata and Kageyama here, so it’s plenty obvious that they might have tried to experiment a little bit, at some point of time. And that’s what is was: a ‘little bit’. 

Both of them had tons of interest in various sinful avocations, but unfortunately never had the patience to see them through. Hinata believes that’s about to change and he has good reasons to believe so. 

Kageyama was five months pregnant, cheeks slightly rounded, glowing, grumpy, with an adorable baby bump, and also an insane sex drive. And if Hinata Shouyou was admitting that Kageyama’s sex drive was insane, then you better believe, it was. Not that he had hard time popping a knot a few times in a day, but heightened sex drive outside of heats were rare (not for them, but for the common folks) and according to ‘folks’ this rare moments should be milked for all its worth. 

So, Hinata decided it was time to try something that was on top of their we-tried-but-failed-to-see-it-through list, namely: fisting. 

Now you see they’ve tried, but all they managed was Hinata opening Tobio up with three fingers, rubbing and rolling on his prostate while preparing to push in a fourth one. Before which Tobio would pull him down, mouth at his scent glands, murmuring soft whiny pleads, ‘please fuck me Shou,’ ‘I want your knot, please alpha,’ or just a chain of ‘fuck me’ and sometimes a breathy ‘make love to me Shouyou’. And how could Hinata deny him, he was not really a strong man when it came to his omega . 

Needless to say both of them took this as a personal defeat and the insurmountable wall, that was this kinky activity should be overcome at all cost (they may or may not have pinned this to their fridge). 

They’ve talked about this, were still talking about this as Hinata placed a pillow under Kageyama’s back, bowing down to kiss at the omega’s protruding belly, it was not really that big, almost unnoticeable when he wore slightly baggy clothes but impossible to ignore as he laid down under the alpha, bare and beautiful. Pink flush dusted his face from their earlier make out session, as he panted softly in anticipation. 

Hinata couldn’t help the way his heart squeezed at the sight. 

Hinata leaned forward to capture the omega’s lips in a sweet kiss, “You ready Tobio?”

“I— umm, we can’t fail this time,” Tobio replied with a firm nod, voice lilting in his old volleyball captain tone, earning a soft chuckle from Hinata. 

“Yes Captain, ” Hinata said with a little accompanying salute, while his other hand went to tweak at the omega’s already pebbled nipples. 

Tobio gasped a little at the touch, back arching as the alpha continued to roll both his sensitive nubs between his fingers. While golden brown eyes were firmly fixed on his face, gobbling up his reactions with a predatory glint in their own lust blown depths. 

The pregnancy has made Tobio sensitive all over, his body would turn into an a raw bundle of nerves, every time his alpha touched him. It took almost nothing to work him up to a sexual frenzy. And Hinata Shouyou won’t be Hinata Shouyou, without exploiting it to its fullest. 

Tobio whimpered in the back of his throat as Shouyou bent down to suck on his nipples. While his hands crept below, caressing and kneading every inch of warm, supple flesh until he reached the omega’s flushed little cock. The alpha teasingly hovered his hand over the hard flesh, smirking up at the omega as he panted in anticipation. 

Tobio cried out in surprise when Shouyou bypassed his cock to circle his fingers on his swollen rim. His back arching as one of the alpha’s thick fingers breached his entrance. 

“A-ha, Sho— nngh, more!” Tobio gasped out, appearing dazed and out of breath. 

“I’ve barely got one in, Tobio,” Hinata teased, smirking when Tobio went redder on the face. The alpha thrust his finger deeper, instead of adding another, earning himself an annoyed whine. 

Hinata complied after a lot of squirming and cursing from the omega, not begging, not yet at least. Inserting another finger while sucking a pretty bruise on the omega’s inner thigh. The muscles there have lost their sculpted definition, endearing pudge from the pregnancy making them soft and squishy and also managing to drive the alpha crazy.

And here he thought he couldn’t love Kageyama Tobio any more than he already did. 

Shouyou pumped both of his fingers with utmost enthusiasm, relishing in the moans pouring off the omega’s mouth, and the way the hot and slick channel made squelching noises with every movement. 

“You’re so wet Tobio, we could have started with three fingers baby,” he groans out, painfully hard in his own boxers, as he presses down on the spongy, sensitive bundle of tissues. 

Kageyama slaps his palm on his mouth, gritting his teeth as Shouyou continued to jab at his prostate.

“Whaa—y didn’t we start with three fingers ngh then, huh?” His voice sounded brittle and breathy as he tried to keep his whimpers in. 

“Hmm? Oh! Because it’s more fun this way?” 

“Fun?”

Hinata opts to insert the third finger instead, meeting no resistance, and a lewd squelching noise as Tobio clamped down on him, whining prettily as he pushed those three digits up to the last knuckles, groaning at the way the omegan entrance fluttered around his fingers. 

In a moment, Hinata was earnestly fucking Tobio with his fingers, watching his omega roll his hips to meet every pump, every thrust. Alternating between fast thrusting and slow drawn out ones, massaging Kageyama’s sweet spot every now and then. While hanging on every sound, every gasp, every twitch of the omega. 

He dipped to mouth at Kageyama’s mating bite, while his fingers and wrist worked nonstop. It’s only when Kageyama stopped him with a grip on his wrist, that he snapped out of whatever little trance he’d slipped into. Well, he couldn’t be blamed, pleasuring Tobio had always taken his attention away from the bigger picture. 

“One more?” Hinata asked sounding out of breath and sheepish. He rubbed soothing circles on the omega’s hips with his unoccupied hand. 

Tobio slowly released Shouyou’s wrist, the alpha had gotten him too close to coming. He nodded slightly at the question, not trusting his voice as Shouyou’s fingers were still snugly pressed on his prostate, making him pleasantly dizzy at the sensation. 

Hinata had to pull the three fingers slightly back, to flex his pinky inside the warm heat. He curled the digits in come hither motion, dragging it over all the sensitive spots he knew would have the omega crying out beautifully. 

Tobio arched off the mattress with a high pitched ‘ah’, his own fingers twisting and scrambling at the bed sheets. His eyes clenched close, as Shouyou continued pumping the now four, thick fingers inside him. 

“Good?” Shouyou asked, voice betraying how much this was affecting him too. Usually it’s around this time Kageyama would start begging for Shouyou to fuck him, and the alpha wasn’t sure he could stop himself if the omega did the same right now. 

“So good, Shouyou,” Tobio’s voice came out almost like a growl, low and needy, sending shiver down Hinata’s spine. 

Hinata spreads those incredibly delectable thighs, further apart, pulling himself closer to Kageyama as he rubbed the omega’s rim with his thumb. He could feel Kageyama tense around him for a moment, “Do you want to go on, Tobio?” he asked trying to look the omega in the eye, trying to spot any flit of discomfort. 

“Yes please, Shou c’mon.” Tobio rolled his hips slightly to encourage the alpha, whining when Shouyou just kept petting his perineum and rubbing his prostate. He opened his eyes to glare at the alpha. “Are you chickening out on me?” he asked with a petulant pout clinging on his lips. 

“Chickening out is for chickens, Tobio. I was just waiting for you to look at me,” he growls out a teasing smirk adorning his lips, “don’t look away, don’t close your eyes, I want see how much more of a wreck you’ll be when I’m done, be a good omega for me, yeah?”

Kageyama shivered at the tone of the Hinata’s voice, bracing himself with a shaky, “yes alpha!” he trained his pleasure glazed eyes on his alpha. He groaned out low and deep, as Hinata slid his thumb inside him, carefully rolling his hand into a fist. Kageyama’s jaw slackened as Shouyou began to slowly twist his hand, it made all his knuckles roll over Tobio’s prostate, earning a full body shudder from the omega. 

Kageyama jammed his fist in his mouth, trying to stifle the scream building up in his throat, at the way his body was assaulted with pleasure. Hinata was rolling his knuckles in a piano key motion, and he didn’t know whether to push into the feeling or away from it. 

He could feel tears gathering in his lashes as he tried to suppress another moan, only to left shaking and buzzing like a cellphone, on vibration mode, as Shouyou suddenly stopped all movement. 

“I told you to keep your eyes on me Tobio!” Hinata muttered, low in his throat watching goose flesh erupt on Tobio’s skin. He knew Tobio must be close, but he’ll actually have to listen to Hinata, if he wants to come from this. 

Kageyama abruptly snapped his eyes open, not realizing when he’d shut them, muttering a soft, “Please alpha!” when Hinata still refused to move. His insides were heating up like an inferno, Shouyou’s fist wasn’t much bigger than his knot, but it was shoved deeper than a knot could be. Tobio’s inner omega whined at not getting it’s way, his pregnancy was making it difficult for him to deny his body anything. 

Shouyou bent over Kageyama, fist firmly pressing into the omega sweet spot, he mouthed at the omega’s ears, getting a sweet sigh in response. “What do you say when you’ve been a bad omega baby?”

“I’m sorry.” Tobio recognized Hinata’s teasing voice just fine, but he still gave in, he wanted to come so bad. 

“Good boy.”

Hinata resumed his movement inside Tobio with renewed enthusiasm, thrusting his fist in the dripping channel as he continued to knead Kageyama’s insides with his knuckles. 

Kageyama had given up trying to muffle his moans and curses. Hinata was now working him with the single-minded focus of making him come. Looking at him intensely, eating up each and every reaction of the omega. 

“Tobio is so pretty like this,” Hinata breathed out, the honest awe in his voice making Kageyama’s heart soar in pleasure. “Are you going to come, baby?” Hinata asked, while his unoccupied hand came up to fondle the omega’s cock earning a beautiful cry of his name. He bent down to press the tip of his tongue in the omega’s slit, lapping up at all the precum, making Tobio go taut as a bowstring. 

A desperate sob left his throat as the all the sensations battered down on his sensitive body and before he could answer Shouyou’s question he was coming, and coming. His orgasm seemed endless, blinding him completely as everything seemed to turn into static. He could feel Shouyou cooing at him, from somewhere near his ear. He was clawing desperately at the bed clothes, chest heaving uncontrollably as Hinata continued to fist his insides. 

Hinata could come from just this, Tobio’s expression looked like he’d experienced rapture. Beautiful, always so beautiful. 

Kageyama was coming down from whatever level of heaven his orgasm had flown him into, looking up at Hinata with a lazy smile clinging on his lips. 

“How was it?” Hinata asks barely able to control his excitement, their ‘mission fisting’ was successful, and he wanted reviews. 

“Can’t you tell for yourself?” It was Tobio’s turn to tease now. 

“C’mooooon Tobioooo.”

“Okay, okay fine. It was good.”

It was incredible but he wasn’t going to say that, Hinata hand was damp against his hips and he was pretty sure that the alpha was still hard, they will have all the time to talk later on. Now—

“I still want you to fuck me though.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've done smut... My soul was getting thirsty...  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome (^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)<3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
>  https://lost-in-the-path-of-life.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, send asks, requests, promts...I need people to talk to (^_-)<3<3<3<3  
> P.s Also promts... (^_-)


End file.
